Safety Belt
by The Wiccan Warrior
Summary: Jack convinces Bunny to ride in the sleigh with him, and Bunny is determined not to let Jack jump out of the sleigh this time. But how exactly?


**I know I usually put these at the end, but I feel I should explain this one before you read. I just got my internet hooked up, and to celebrate, I decided to go on tumblr and check out all my favorite ships, to see what's new and what not.**

**I ran across this awesome picture by crainneag, and knew I had to write a story about it. I asked them if I could and they said yes!**

**Here's the link, just take out the spaces when you copy and paste - ** crainneag .tumblr post /46028264254 / i-imagine- north-is- giving- them-a-lift-and- they-are

**Hopefully that worked ^_^**

**This is meant to be fluffy, funny and cute, as opposed to all my serious stories. Hopefully I can pull this off, cause honestly, I'm tired of torturing the poor characters, and the little Jack in my head keeps hitting me with his staff and complaining about how I'm ruining his "cool guy image", to which I reply that he's a winter spirit and that ruining his cool guy image is impossible...**

**Yeah that was pretty lame, wasn't it?**

**Oh well, Without further delay, on to the story.**

V_V_V

North had invited Jack and Bunny to fly with him on Christmas Eve as he delivered presents.

It wasn't unusual for Bunny to receive the invitation, it was mostly an excuse for North to tell Bunny all about how his holiday was better.

It was, however, unusual for Bunny to accept.

And that was mostly Jack's fault. North had asked him and Jack together, and the boy started flying around like a squirrel on crack, words flying out of his mouth so fast that the only way to have understood him would be to record the entire speech and replay it 10 times slower.

And even then it may not have made sense.

The only words he had understood were when Jack landed in front of him and looked up with those big blue eyes all a shinin' with this inner light that Jack seemed to just glow with nearly all the time.

"You're coming to, right Roo?" he had asked.

"Not on yer nelly mate, I got better things to do than fly around in some rickety ole sleigh an listenin ta North go on an' on. Naw mate, I'm gonna spend the holiday like I normally do, alone, an stress free." Bunny said.

As soon as Bunny finished he noticed that Jack suddenly didn't look as happy as before.

"Oh... okay then..." He had said and flew up to another level of the workshop, leaving Bunny alone with North, who was not happy with the fact that he had not only disrespected his sleigh, but had also caused the boy he considered like a son to him to be anything but be happy.

Bunny sighed loudly, there was no way around it.

"Alright, I'll go" He called up, hoping Jack heard him.

The joyful yell and the speeding winter spirit that tackled him to the ground with a hug told him that Jack had indeed heard him.

V_V_V

So here Bunny was, freezing his feet off at the North Pole, just to keep the little brat happy.

Though he did have to admit, the kid did look pretty damn adorable, running back and forth as he helped the yetis load up the sleigh.

Bunny just leaned against a wall and tried not to freeze until they took off, and North did whatever he did to prepare for the long night ahead. Honestly Bunny had never had an interest before, and he wasn't about to start now, more content to watch the younger Guardian in all his youthful joy.

Finally the signal came for them to begin. The list had been checked twice, and all that jazz, and the reindeer all had been properly outfitted with horse shoes... or were they reindeer shoes? Bunny shook the silly thought from his mind as he got cautiously into the sleigh, still weary of the last time.

Speaking of the last time.

Bunny grabbed a firm hold on Jack and pulled him into his lap, before forming a safety belt of sorts with his arms, just as they took off.

"Hey! What gives Bunny?!" Jack exclaimed as he struggled to get away, however, Bunny simply tightened his grip.

"Can't have ya fallin' out of the sleigh like last time mate." Bunny replied with a bit of a grin.

"What?! No, Come on Bunny, let me go!" Jack pleaded, still trying to struggle.

"No" Bunny answered back firmly.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please?"

"No"

"What if I promise not to jump out of the sleigh?" Jack asked, sure this would work.

"No"

Well there went that plan.

Honestly, Jack just wanted to have fun and enjoy the ride, but how could he when Bunny wouldn't even let him up?

When they came to the loop-de-loops, Jack found another reason for Bunny holding onto him.

Jack felt Bunny tense, and he tightened his hold even more on the winter spirit.

Jack looked to see Bunny's ears flattened against his head and his eyes tightly shut, and Jack could swear he heard a whimper.

So that was it, Bunny needed a teddy bear, and Jack was the only one he could grab onto.

"Aww, is the big bad Bunny afraid?" Jack teased in a voice usually reserved for babies and dogs.

Bunny's eyes sprang open and his ears sprang up, as he looked down on Jack with a growl.

"Rack off Frostbite." Bunny bit back, but didn't deny that he was afraid, which Jack was quick to notice.

"It's okay Bun-bun, since it's Christmas, I'll let you get away with it." Bunny looked down at half of him, happy, the other half skeptic. It wasn't like Jack to just give him something for nothing. He was sure to ask for something.

"If you let me go."Jack finished. Yep, there it was.

"No."

"Oh come on," Jack grumbled.

V_V_V

After 2 hours, half of Russia, and a humpteen dozen arguments, between either Jack and Bunny, or Bunny and North, things had lapsed into silence.

Jack didn't know when he had started to nod off, but when he became aware of his surroundings again, he was turned in Bunny's grip, so that his body was perpendicular to Bunny's, and his ear was pressed against the other Guardian's strong heartbeat. He had one hand resting in the fur on Bunny's chest, he noted lazily.

He also noticed that at some point, Bunny had leaned back and drifted off himself, his arms only loosely wrapped around Jack's middle.

Instead of moving, like he could have, he absentmindedly ran his hand through the other's fur.

Jack felt more than saw the other relax, and the more he did it, the more he began to think he could hear some kind of purring sound.

Jack looked up to see Bunny lightly grinding his teeth, and if Jack's memories on rabbit's served him right, it meant that Bunny was really enjoying the petting.

North stopped the sleigh at the next house and turned to get the presents for Sammy and Timmy, only to be met with the sweetest, and certainly one of the most strangest sight he had ever witnessed.

He saw a sleeping Bunny grinding his teeth and holding a half asleep Jack, whom was petting him.

To see Jack so still in and of itself was strange, but to see the usually alert and tense Easter Bunny so relaxed, well, that was just bizarre.

North let it go quickly though, he had a job to do after all. He reached over the two and retrieved the presents.

Jack made a sleepy sound and looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"It is alright Jack, sleep" He told his adoptive son figure.

Jack's response was to settle back down and close his eyes.

North chuckled and reached into his pocket for the camera he had made to capture moments just such as this.

He took a quick snapshot of the scene before carrying on.

Oh the blackmail material he had just gained, it made North smile, a very naughty list kind of smile.

He would have to remember to make copies for Tooth.

V_V_V

**AAAAAAAnnnnnd Done.**

**Wahoo, this was fun. Not quite as long as my usual stories, but oh well. My inner insanity coughed this up, so if it's not like my usual stories, hey, I warned ya ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**As always, don't be afraid to submit a review. I love reviews, they let me know how you feel about my story, my writing style, and what if anything needs to be improved. Criticism is always welcome.**

**Also, never be afraid to PM me.**

**With my internet now up and running I can answer every ones questions and concerns in a more timely manner now.**

**Well that's all from me, Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
